Cry Wolf
by Ex-SOLDIER804
Summary: Inuyasha and his brother had been slain by naraku, and now there's a new leader of the wolves who defeated him. Kagome comes back to the feudal era and comes across him, What kind of things are bound to happen? kagxcloud (I was really bored and wanted to try something different that I hadn't seen before)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I got bored of my other fic and decided I wanted to try something different, let me know how bad or little it sucks andI'll go from there. Recently been watching Inuyasha and if you havent noticed, I'm a little obsessed with FFVII hahaha! I don't own anything associated with this except the idea.)

Chapter 1

It had been at least two years since Kagome had been through the well to the fuedal era of Japan, not once has she brought herself to go back since Inuyasha and his brother were killed by Naraku. It was all so surreal to her. She had always thought he was invincible through their adventures, it caught everyone by surprise.

 _" He was mortally wounded by the windscar! This has to be the end!" Sango cheered._

 _"Indeed, I am proud to call you-"_

 _A spiked demon tendril pierced Sesshomaru followed by a second, lifting him up and throwing him. The poison excreted from them burning his vitals killing him quickly._

 _"You bastard!" Inuyasha lunged with his trusty tetsusaiga, but failed. He met with the same fate as his elder brother. "Run Kagome!"_

"Run Kagome!" Her classmates cheered. She shook her head and remembered she was in the present in gym class. She stood there in her school assigned shorts and white t-shirt. She apologized and walked off, knowing she wouldn't be able to complete todays run. She went to the locker room and changed back into her sailor uniform, white long sleeved shirt green collar and skirt with a red bow. "I think I'll just go home.." She said to herself as she adjusted her long raven strands. On her way out she ran into the one guy who always tried to ask her out.

"Hey! Hey Kagome!" A boy with short brown hair, dressed in a navy blue school uniform came running up to her. "I heard you weren't feeling well so I brought you some medicine from our family shrine."

Kagome smiled at him. "Oh thank you, Hojo. You are always bringing me some sort of homeopathic cure." She laughed cheerily.

"Well at least your illnesses haven't been as severe lately, so I'm glad!"

They conversed for at least ten minutes before he asked her out on a date, to which she accepted happily. They parted ways and she headed off home. She thought of all the times he asked her out and had to find some excuse that she couldn't come, and always felt bad about it. But finally she would be able to accept without hesitation, and hopefully it would help her heal quicker to get her mind off of... She shook her head trying not to think of it.

She finally arrived to her house, the Higurashi shrine. She climbed up the steps and smiled to herself. There really was nothing better than being home, where she could be comfortable.

"Mom, grandpa, Souta! I'm home!"

"Oh Kagome! you are home early!"

Her mother greeted her happily. She and Kagome looked almost exactly alike, and was always cheerful and kind. The best mother out there.

"You have some guests!" She walked her into the dining room where two familiar faces sat.

"Kagome!" they both shot up and ran to her giving her a hug.

"Sango! Miroku! It's been such a long time!"

They had been given the power to use the well once they got the Shikon no Tama back, and had come to visit a few times.

They took the next little while to catch up and tell eachother how they were doing, and how Kagome's grandpa kept trying to hire the monk Miroku at the shrine. This caused them to laugh. Told how Kaede and Shippo were both living peacefully at the shrine on the other side, casually farming to produce food for the small village surrounding it.

"Kagome, it's been two years exactly now.. We all miss you." Sango said softly.

"I know.. It's still hard though.. Especially since we aren't sure that Naraku hasn't been slain yet.."

Miroku cleared his throat, "That's one thing we wanted to talk to you about. Just this past month the new leader of the Wolf clan found him and drove him into the depths of hell."

Kagome stood there with her mouth agape, then a confused look crossed her face.

"New leader? What happened to Kouga?"

The Monk and demon slayer both looked to their feet.

"Naraku.." Miroku stated.

They all stood there in silence for a while, until Sango broke the silence, "Why don;t you come back to see Shippo? You were like a sister to him and he still misses you a lot."

Kagome wiped her eyes at the thought of Kouga, then thought about the offer. Even though it was sad, and would more than likely make her cry to go back, she agreed. "Ok, I'll got get some supplies packed, you go on ahead."

The two nodded and said their goodbyes.

(scene change)

"Die you bastard!"

The tall, blonde headed, demon yelled in a deep voice as he swung his huge metal sword down at his foe.

"Oh look the wolf is angry, I guess It's time we finish this for now, I'm running out of time."

The man with shoulder length silver hair exclaimed, readying his sword, a dual blade katana, and plunged it straight into the other man's torso.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, Cloud." The man laughed as the withdrew the sword from the body and sheathed it. Walking off he started laughing.

Cloud sat up spitting out blood and cursing the man," Damn you Kadaj.."

Once Kadaj was out of sight, Cloud stumbled towards a small well, and sat propped up against it. He took on of the sleeves of his black attire and ripped it off, exposing his scar covered arm. Using the now torn up rag, tied it into a bandage.

He grasped his sword tighter once he heard more voices.

"i'll never get used to this." Sango laughed as she grabbed Kagome and leaped out of the well. Followed by Miroku.

"Well lets-" Kagome saw the bleeding man sitting agaisnt the well and ran up to him. "Oh my god! are you ok?" She bent down and examined him.

"Kagome, be careful. He's the leader of the wolves. And he isn't friendly at all." Miroku said to her stone faced.

"Regardless we cant just leave him sitting here!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Kind of shaping up here. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Leave me a comment letting me know: good/bad. )

Chapter 2

Cloud awoke in a dark room, head spinning and chest hurting. He sat up and looked around, 'where am I?' he thought to himself as he continued to examine the room. He rubbed his head and stood up. Walked towards a nearby door and slid it open. He could hear chatter coming from outside the hut.

"Kagome, why did you bring him here? He's very dangerous!"

"I know know... But.. He reminded me of.."

Cloud grabbed his sword, as he lifted it he felt a sharp pain followed by warmth. He had opened his wound. He readied it and kicked down the door and pointed up to the nearest person.

"Who are you and why did you bring me here?!" He barked. "what do you want with me?" Cloud now baring his teeth.

Kagome walked up calmly, "We found you by the bone eaters well and you were unconcious."

Cloud gave her a weary look. Sword now pointing at her. "Let me leave, and I wont kill you."

"No you wont, you wont lay a hand on her!" Sango readied her hiraikotsu.

"Please, I really don't want to hurt you, just let me go."

"You are free to leave whenever you want, Cloud." Miroku chimed in. "..but you are still pretty badly wounded, why dont you let us help you?"

"I don't need your help!" He gripped his massive sword with both hands and lunged.

Before he could connect he fell to his knees, he looked down as he heard a faint dripping noise. 'damn it...' his breathing quickened.

"Sit boy!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome, all with puzzled looks on their faces. She did it out of instinct completely forgetting that he wasn't Inuyasha.

"I don't take orders from humans!" He growled, showing off his fangs again.

He really did remind Kagome of her deceased love. She desperately wanted to help the wolf demon. She walked over to him tearing up, kneeling down she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Everything about him is the same, minus the clothes and hair...' She started to raise her arms to wrap them around him when she was cut off. She felt a hand slap hers away followed by a sharp tongue speaking, "What the hell are you doing human?"

Cloud started to feel dizzy. The sweet scent she was giving off wasn't helping either, it was the same kind of scent as the last human woman he trusted.

"Get off... of... me.."

He fell over, still bleeding. 'Dying in captivity by humans, how humiliating'

(scene change)

He awoke to the sound of birds chirping, his eyelids heavy as he breathed in he groaned. He was still in their company.

"Oh good you are up." Kagome said with a smile. She noticed his look of discomfort. "look, im not here to do anything but help you. My name is Kagome."

"Your scent makes me sick."

"What?"

"You heard me."

She ignored it and offered him some food, which he gladly took and inhaled it. 'Tbis is interesting, I've never had this kind of food.' He watched her get up and leave, as he continued to eat he looked for his sword. It was propped up against the wall just in reach. 'Foolish..'

about an hour passed before..

"AHHH"

Cloud sniffed the air. It was one of them. A clone of his arch nemesis. Jolted up and for his sword. He began to run out of the hut when he was stopped by an old woman.

"They're after you aren't they?' She scowled at him with her one good eye. "You must get rid of him and leave, I will not let you live if you let lady Kagome be injured."

"Fine. Just call it even for the food."

He left the hut and dashed off toward the sound of the shrieking. Easily passing Sango and Miroku who were getting on Kirara. As he ran he picked up the scent and followed it. They were soon in sight. 'My sense of smell is off, it's two of them...'

The two men were holding Kagome by the arms. One had short silver hair, was wide built and wore black, the other was a more slender build, long silver hair and also dressed head to toe in black. They began to speak, "Where is he, human?"

"Yeah we can smell him on you, where are you hiding him?"

"I don't know who you are talking about!" She cried.

"The half-wolf! Cloud! Where is-"

"Let the girl go!" Cloud yelled, launching his fist into his face, foot in the other clone's.

They stumbled back and caught themselves. "Loz, Yazoo. What do you want?" He snarled.

"We're here to kill you of course, lord Sephiroth's orders. You wouldn't want to disappoint him would you?"

Cloud raised his sword and swung it at loz, who deflected it with his metal gauntlet. Cloud quickly recovered and swung it even faster. Faster and faster, Loz was starting to have troubles keeping up with this surprising speed. For someone who brandished such a large sword, Cloud wielded it like it were a dagger. Yazoo sat back and watched with his arms folded, he smiled and jumped into the fray. He unsheathed a medium sized steel sword and swung it at Cloud.

Swinging and blocking , Cloud wasn't going to keep up this stamina for too long with this wound their brother Kadaj had given him. He had to drive them back quickly. He grabbbed part of his sword splitting it into two swords, one still a massive piece of metal the other much thinner. He swung at Loz with one hand and blocked Yazoo with the other. He threw a piece of his sword past Loz, split off another sword, threw it past Yazoo. Repeating this process five or six more times he caused the duo to stop momentarily.

"Your aim is off." The clone named Loz spat.

"Very." Yazoo laughed.

"I meant to do this you fools."

Kagome sat in the cool grass rubbing her sore arms as she watched Cloud practically fly toward each sword, slicing his foes with each pass, and his speed picking up. She had a hard time following but she tried to see what exactly was happening. She noticed each time he sliced at them another sword had disappeared and the one in his hand grew bigger. He had been reassembling the massive beast of a weapon.

Slash. Slice.

The duo soon fell to their knees, deep cuts across their flesh, pouring blood from each one. Cloud launched into the air, pointing his sword out came out of his orbit and struck the ground next to both of them, causing a shockwave of energy to drive them onto their backs, then into pieces.

Cloud tried to stand but fell on one knee panting.

"You bastards. I'll kill Sphiroth, and his "mother" soon enough as well."

"Inu-" Kagome stopped herself. This wasn't him. But god she wanted it to be. Her heart pounded faster as she stared.

"My name is Cloud!" He barked to her. He knew that she had clearly mistook him for someone else.

"And where were you humans?" He eyed Sango and Miroku as they just arrived on scene.

"You are ungodly fast, it was hard to keep up." Miroku frowned.

They all shared a similar feeling. This wolf was exactly like Inuyasha.

"Girl! We're even." Cloud said to Kagome has he swung his sword down then up around his head letting it rest in a sheathe on his back.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." He seemingly vanished.

"i've got to return to the den to make sure Sephiroth hasn't killed anyone..." He said to himself.

(scene change)

Cloud arrived at the wolf's den too late. There lay the bodies of his brothers, his comrades... His friends, most importantly, his second in command: Zack. He ran up to his friend's body and knelt down.

"zack..." He closed his eyes. "My brother.. I will avenge you."

His eyes shot open and his head whirled around as he heard a sour laugh coming from the entrance of the small cave. 'Sephiroth.'

"This is for my underlings, Cloud." He smiled and walked closer to him. He swung out a six foot long katana like sword and pointed it towards him, provoking him.

"How I love taking all things that mean the most to you. First that useless human, Aeris. Now your brothers."

Cloud stood and turned towards him. He eyed the demon, who was tall, slender and wore black leathers, with a bone white shoulder armor. His long silver hair flowing behind him.

"Do you want to die next? Or Should I torture you by allowing you live?" Sephiroth lowered his sword, saying to him without words, that he wanted to see him suffer.

"With this new power "Mother" gave me, the only way you could beat me is if you had the Shikon no Tama materia. But it disappeared with that moron Naraku."

He began laughing histerically, but soon stopped as he saw Cloud unsheathe his large sword.

"I'm not even going to fight you. It's pointless."

Sephiroth hunched over slightly, sprouting a large black feathered wing. He turned to walk out the cave.

Clang!

Cloud had launched an attack but was easily flung across the cave and into the wall.

(scene change)

The four companions: Kagome, Sango, Miroku and shippo were walking through a forest when they saw it. A slew of black feathers fell from the heavens above.

"What is this?" Miroku questioned.

Sango looked to him and replied, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it."

Upon closer inspection they saw him, long silver hair and long sword.

"Wh-who is that? He looks like Sesshomaru!" the small fox demon Shippo spouted running up to Kagome to hide behind her. "It's ok, Shippo" She started, "He hasn't noticed us and I think we'll be ok."

"Damn you! Get back here!"

The crew turned and saw the wolf demon, Cloud running in their direction. Stopping short of them. "Am I Just going to keep running into you?" He growled angrily. " I don't have time to keep running into you unless one of you has the Shikon-"

He was cut off by Kagome finishing his sentance, "Shikon no Tama?"

"What do you want with that?" She eyed him.

"That... Evil.. Has killed my kin. And I have to stop him once and for all!"

"We can help you, Cloud!"

"How? Humans are weak and fragile, Sephiroth would kill you without lifting a finger." He scoffed.

Cloud was about to dash off when Kagome said abruptly, "We know where the jewel is!"

"What?! YOU?! Hah! Humans are nothing but tricksters." Cloud frowned.

"Kagome, we cant entrust this demon with the Shikon no Tama!" Miroku yelled.

"Don't tell me you weren't kidding?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Well where is it?"

"I'll only tell you, if you allow us to help you!" Kagome now smiling. It was just like the old days. Chasing after Naraku with Inu-

"Fine, whatever. Just don't blame me when you're in hell."

Cloud walked up to Kagome and knelt down. "Get on my back, it's faster this way." She blushed slighlty.

"What the hell is the matter with you? just get on!" Cloud barked.

(A/N: I know this is progressing kind of quickly, but I don't intend to make it too long. but once again hopefully you are enjoying this. Leave me a comment either way, I enjoy hearing from you guys.)


End file.
